The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Iberis plant, botanically of hybrid origin and known as Iberis ‘Pink Ice’ and will be referred to hereinafter by its cultivar name, ‘Pink Ice’. The new cultivar represents a new cultivar of Iberis, an herbaceous perennial grown for landscape use.
‘Pink Ice’ was discovered by the Inventor in Hereford, United Kingdom in April 2009 in a trial bed containing the Inventor's collection of both unnamed and named varieties of Iberis. The parentage is not known, however it is likely that ‘Pink Ice’ is a hybrid between Iberis sempervirens, Iberis gibraltarica, or Iberis aurosica based on the characteristics of ‘Pink Ice’ and their proximity to the location where ‘Pink Ice’ was discovered.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar was first accomplished by the Inventor via stem cuttings in June 2009 in Hereford, Herefordshire, United Kingdom. The characteristics of this cultivar have been determined to be stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.